This invention relates to medical accessories and more particularly to accessories that are adapted for positioning a patient for examination or surgery. A variety of medical positioning devices have heretofore been known illustrative of which are those generally employed for positioning a patient's lower extremities in a condition favorable for examination or surgery by medical personnel. Generally, these have taken the form of stirrups or the like into which a patient's feet are positioned and supported adjacent to an associated examination or surgical table or the like while the patient is in a reclining position. Some of these devices have employed a plurality of positioning controls and locking devices so as to provide three dimensional positioning and support which hold their legs firmly in place.
While the foregoing mechanisms have proven to be satisfactory, the necessity for the aforementioned plurality of adjusting and locking controls has added to the time and difficulty with which optimum positioning could be made. Moreover, these devices if secured improperly, can result in injury to the patient. Also, some of the devices of the prior art have been complex to manufacture and required features that added substantially to costs. Thus, there has continued to be a need for adjustable medical stirrup that is safer, relatively simple, low in cost, and easy to manufacture.